Toto-Tou-san
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: Toto-Tousan? Haru never had a father figure growing up when she wanted one. But she had a big black crow that visited at night and it was just as good as a real father. He never let on he was more than a crow though until she ends up in a Cat-Astrophe. Of course what do you expect when you are something different. Or the AU where a Much older Haru gets into trouble. Baron/Haru
1. Of feathers and paws

AN: I blame YarningChick and her fantastic Cat Returns stories. I have been a fan for years but this titular phrase made several plot bunnies run through my brain and I had to at least start to let them out. On the plus side I see these as being so very much easier plot wise than my usual fictions. The beginning Is going to go very fast like a prologue FYI.

Toto-Tousan? Haru never had a father figure growing up when she wanted one. But she had a big black crow that visited at night and it was just as good as a real father. Even if staying up to talk made her late every morning. He never let on he was more than a crow though until she ends up in a Cat-Astrophe

Or the AU where a Much older Haru gets into trouble. Baron/Haru because I have to. Slow burn.

()()()()()()()

Haru loved night time best.

During the darkest hours she could slip out the back door which no longer squeaked thanks to a helpful neighbor who looked at mom like she looked at cookies. Once the door was opened by the tiny slip of a girl, far too smart for her five years of age; it was down the back street behind the houses and into the nearby wood like area. It wasn't a forest, not a proper one, but it had trees and a pond and it was dark. She went to stare up at the stars.

Haru was a brilliant child. One could even call her a prodigy if she had a desire to put forth more effort. Books had already opened themselves up to her that schoolteachers would struggle with. She couldn't remember a time she was unable to read. Children her own age and even double, bored her. Books comforted her and strung her through a gamut of emotions. Frequently topics would be beyond her comprehension and Haru was wise enough to simply accept that she could not grasp what they spoke of and store ideas such as courtly love and passion, unyielding cruetly and sadistic hatred in the back of her brain. Her brown eyes were on the lighter side, strange amongst the sea of black almost as much as her brown hair blended in. It was lighter because of her mother's own scarlet. Some day, she knew, her own auburn tresses would lighten fully instead of just patches in the summer light.

Her refuge was in the darkest silent hours with just the moon and stars as her company, out not so far from her own home but far enough she could pretend it was time she had passed through. Going back before the progression of man made it so hard to see her beloved stars in their velveteen shroud without the street lights competing for attention.

Haru was smart enough to always bring a towel and a warm coat. A towel was never looked at twice by her mother and if one was added to the wash pile Naoko would never pay attention. A blanket perhaps, but not a towel. Not with how clumsy the two of them were.

So little Haru unfolded her towel and leaned back, watching the slow twirling of the stars above in silence and left her mind open to wonder.

Sometimes stray cats would come and join her. Curl up against her for warmth and attention, the bits of scraps she'd always sneak for them. Ever since she learned a tiny dirty white kitten liked fish crackers she saved a few in her pockets whenever the school or her mother gave them to her. She'd put them away and keep them in a tiny bag in her room for her midnight visits and hand them out to the little strays.

The birds would visit too and take the crumbs from her hands.

The five year old girl _knew_ this was not typical but it did not matter. The results were she had little soft furred and feathered companions where the human children would ignore her. She'd croon and caress any that would submit to the attention and fed all that she could.

One night there was an injured bird in her spot.

Haru approached him, but ceased as she saw the panic the bird was in. So much larger than her usual tiny friends.

"Please, hold still. Letme see.." Haru pleaded but his black eyes were rolling, in pain no doubt, and frantic.

Haru sighed and turned, scattering crumbs around her in a glittering manner. Where other children her age spun about in glitter and played fairy dust Haru's movements were to alert her tiny feathered ones that she was sharing food. "Please, come out!" She pleaded as usual. There was an urgency to her voice though.

It was rewarded. Little chirps and sleepy noises descended as the not at all nocturnal species rusehd their usual food providing. Haru had long since learned they understood her even if they did not return the speech. "Please, I will share more but can someone reassure mr. Bird I won't hurt him?"

A little brown bird hopped over and tweeted at the crow. As it stilled, a few more began to pipe up. Haru had brought a sandwich for herself but proceeded to shred parts of it for her little helpers. Extra thanks was called for.

"May I please see what's wrong now, Mr. Bird?" Haru asked, and the crow watched her. Still wary. Still so still and shaking, but said nothing as the tiny girl approached. The issue was soon revealed as a nasty bit of wire wrapped around a wing and hurting his beautiful feathers. "Oh no..okay..I'll try not to bend any but this may feel funny if I move your feathers mister bird.." Haru spoke and didn't wait. She knew her little chirping friends were translating and reassuring. She'd helped many, they often came to her with hurts or tangles and she was used to playing nursemaid even if it meant just sneaking more food to them to help until they were better. Slowly she unwound the wire, apparently once from a necklace that had been flung into a tree if the beads were any sign, from the wing. She spoke as she did so, as she usually did, speaking of her life and school and the issues she had with the children. Her furred and feathered friends, and lazy handout seekers in some cases, were so used to her constant speech that they just shamelessly perched on her and tried to get in her pockets. Haru kept the best items on her inside coat pockets so she didn't even flinch.

Not even when a small brown bird went right into her pocket and jumped out with a crumbled cookie. It started a fight with his brethren but much to the crow's surprise, Haru didn't seem in the least surprised.

"Beautiful wings?" Haru asked as she pulled her fingers back and looked at the first brave bird that had approached the crow. The bird tweeted once and puffed out it's chest proudly, and Haru smiled. She always gave names to them since she couldn't understand what they called each other. Beautiful Wings did have gorgeous stripes on the underside of his wings after all. "Could you go tell the cats we have a guest and I'll leave food for them but it's not good to visit tonight? Please?"

Beautiful wings tilted his head and chirped once more, this time a scolding sound. It only made Haru laugh.

"I snuck some berries for myself..I'll give you one.." Haru didn't see the sharp sudden interest in her crow patient still beside her, but Beautiful wings nodded once, and hopped over. Haru didn't even question giving the reward first and reached into her jacket pulling out a slightly squashed mulberry and waiting for Beautiful wings to snatch it from her fingers, fluttering off to savor his treat before sharing the message.

"Caw?"

"Oh!" Haru turned back, surprised the crow was still beside her, favoring his wing though he was and smiled at him. "Do you like mulberries, Mr. Bird?"

()()()()()()

Toto had become her favorite shortly after. He was brilliant, and visited Haru's refuge most nights. It didn't take long for the gentle girl to spill everything to the solemn but playful black crow.

She'd cried one night when her peers had teased her for having no father that she wished with all her heart she had someone to be her tou-san, to wipe her tears and reassure her because her mother was so busy working so hard. She didn't just quilt, she worked several odd jobs to pay for them it was just quilting was her passion.

Toto had wiped her tears that night as best he could with his beak.

His reward had been a hiccup and a soft "well then..you can be my Tou-san..right?"

Toto had been startled but nodded at the hopeful gaze of a little genius child.

()()()()()()

Toto had even gotten named once when she'd snuck him into her house when her mother was gone, being 'watched' by a neighbor with the old lady falling asleep in her mother's room. She'd brought Toto down to watch movies and been enjoying a rerun of 'the wizard of oz' when she noticed 'Tou-san' always jumped when they addressed toto.

She'd giggling dubbed him 'Toto-san' and since the bird seemed so _happy_ about it..

Well. Eventually it had evolved to Toto-tou-san.

She was pretty sure that ducking and shifting thing was how a crow blushed.

()()()()()()

School never improved. She had a few 'friends' but she spoke with them outside of school as Haru was being home schooled. Several issues with being sent home and her mother being called in because Haru had argued the lessons...(apparently being right was not the point) had created a mess. Haru had figured out from pure luck that one could study for college from home as well, and was taking both sets of classes despite college being so far ahead of what her current 'year' was.

Her mother, bless her heart, never realized that while Haru's math and science grades were still rather lousy it was no indication of her daughters capabilities. On a less appropriate note, Haru had learned how easy it was to forge her mothers signature.

She had felt a little guilty about the financial part of taking college courses except she'd qualified for some grants and scholarships and managed that part. Her mother's checkbook would never find out.

()()()()()()

There were many nights haru would wait for Toto-Tou-San to show up with her heart in her throat. The child became a preteen became a teenager but life never became easier. She was a genius meant for a world long gone, a world that probably had never truly existed outside of her fantasy novels she loved to read. Haru was an old soul, an old fashioned woman in many ways who would have thrived centuries ago..

Well. If she'd been a boy.

Women had it pretty awful then. Outside of stories.

Toto didn't seem to mind being used in place of the best friend or father she should have had, and seemed to if anything enjoy being cuddled carefully. Regardless of his feathers being treated to a tear bath.

()()()()()()

Her teen years and graduation passed easily. Somehow no one bothered to look up and find out that Haru had five rather useless years of college at the same time she took her high school diploma. None of the classes had been towards a degree but just taken for what she wanted to study.

Haru had learned she had a knack for old dye methods and had many years ago taken to her mother's scraps and painting and resist dying the fabric for beautiful methods to quilt for her mother. That had expanded to her mother's friends and so on. Haru had a decent job straight out of school and threw herself into her work, with a few odd jobs to supplement.

She never made anything out of Mulberries though, she always saved those for Toto-Tou-san.

()()()()()

Toto never spoke around her or was there in the daylight but Haru grew up thinking of him as her guardian angel. He was her father and she'd even taken to dying her hair black for a time in his honor when she was in her second year of highschool. Her mother had found out (when back from a business trip overseas) and promptly used a product to strip out false dye.

Her hair never recovered it's fully brown color and stayed a reddish brown hue.

Haru rather liked it.

Toto-Tou-san had too. If the hours he now spent preening her hair was any indication.

()()()()

Haru had eased into her twenties with grace. Her thirties began soon after (it felt like she was still five so many times..) and though she had grown her hair out she liked to pin it up in old styles. Her old school friends had long since married and began to have children which made Haru feel odd. She had never desired children, certainly not by herself for all she was thankful her mother had her.

Haru was modest, polite, frighteningly smart and with a love of old ways and things that endeared her to her elders when she was younger. She soon learned as she aged however, that the title of 'spinster' was indeed still around. And strongly. Haru had a successful enough side business making and dying fabrics and selling a few books online on how to do the same. No one else seemed to have the patience for her methods though the romantic nostalgia they evoked did most of the profitable work for her. She had little doubt that she would have been dubbed the 'crazy cat lady' if she'd ever had them long. Instead she still had the strays she visited, or that came to her, but her mother had never moved from their place on the edge of town since Haru hadn't even gone to a regular school..

and well, after Naoko had a stroke young..

Haru often found herself looking out the window. Wondering what had happened.

"When did I go from being a child of tender years sneaking out to see the stars, into a young old maid who hates to leave her home..Toto-Tou-san?" Haru asked one evening. Her mother was asleep early and she was sitting on the back porch, her crow at her shoulder sipping from his mulberry wine she'd found for him in a store.

"Caw"

Haru hummed and set her tea down, her eyes up on the stars.

"Some days..I feel I was born in the wrong world, the wrong era.." She looked down and flexed her fingers. "Certainly, the wrong body. I watch my friends wed and become parents, I date sometimes because it was or is expected.." She sighed softly, having voiced this to her crow-father so many times over the years.

"I don't feel it..I don't yearn for what they have. I feel more like the old hermits and scribes. I belong to the woods and the skies, the mountains and lakes never seen. My heart is for something more, and I fear it shall sleep never having been.."

Haru blinked, then chuckled. "And no way to record that..I rather like how that sounded..don't you, Toto-tou-san?"

"Caw..." it was soft, sad, and she turned her warm brown eyes to her crow father.

"Forgive me. I do not know why, but I feel..so sad and alone tonight. I am grateful you are here, Tou-san.." Haru paused, and looked up at the sky.

"I wish." But what she wished she left unspoken, and allowed her heart to just _feel_ instead. It was the best way to wish, after all.

()()()()()()()

It was the next day that Haru saved a cat.

It was a foolish, impulsive thing she had done. There was no reason to dart before the speeding new vehicle. Obviously a too young driver who shouldn't have one of the exceptionally fast new electric motors that were not meant for city streets. Haru had felt her pants leg flutter in the rush of air as her ankle barely avoided being crushed and was thankful she preferred flat shoes to heels, even if heels made her look more elegant at her tiny height. She'd bolted and ducked and slammed into the water on the other side of the bridge rolling right under the decorative guard rails.

Haru didn't hesitate and closed her eyes, cradling the cat to her body and taking a deep breath.

The shock of impact and cold was the last thing she'd remembered.

When Haru awoke, she was in the hospital, and what woke her was an eerie blue light.

"thank you."

Haru turned, looking at a solemn dark gray cat who sat on her bed, dressed up no less. She'd seen stranger and just waited, as he tilted his head. "I forgot humans cannot understand.."

"Actually it's the birds I can't hear properly. They just twitter and sing." Haru managed with a smile and a croaky voice, startling the elegant cat. His mismatched eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"you.."

"I've always understood cats."

"That's exceptionally rare, miss.."

"haru." She didn't give a last name, cats didn't use them. She paused though and sighed for all it sounded so ridiculous to her, the cats she had known as a little girl and now their ever so far descended grand kittens always insisted if there was a glowing blue light and then a cat..there was a different way to say her name. "Just a minute.."

Haru struggled to sit up, ignoring the startled cat and sipped water that was at her bedside. Only then did her brown eyes meet his mismatched ones as she lowered the pitch of her voice to a softer gentler one, minding his sensitive hearing.

"I walk in the paws that speckle the stars, and yowl neath the sun. Haru the spring and daughter of all that bask neath the moon. Look not to the falling light yon cat, but perk your ears and call. For tis the fish that sparkles that soon is caught, and the mice that squeaks sooner is won." It was an insanely flowery greeting but as she'd been walked through the seeming bit of nonsense, was the most ancient and formal way she could be properly introduced.

The mismatched eyes widened and he bowed low to her, trembling.

"I wish I'd paid far more attention to my tutors right now, Lady Haru..I am Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom. I am..." He shook his head dazed. "That I was not only saved, but by one who knows the _right call_ ..."

Haru chuckled and couldn't help but tease. "I studied for weeks to learn the Right Call for nothing? Even from royalty? Truly a pity..but I am glad to meet you, and gladder still that you are well Prince Lune."

Oh yes, Lune was definitely blushing. "It is rare for a cat to come to the human kingdom..and I have not heard of anyone being able to recite the Right Call since my grandfather's time..certainly never a human..?"

"I was always able to understand cats and befriended many near the pond not far from my home as a child."

Mismatched eyes met brown and Lune slowly eased into what Haru always had dubbed 'loaf kitty' shape with all his paws tucked under him.

"This is my second time in the human kingdom. The first I came for a gift, the second I came to try and prove my right to the throne.."

"hm?" Haru tilted her head, a feline and avian sign of confusion. She may not understand her toto-tou-san but she had picked up his mannerisms.

"When one wishes to challenge convention or royal edict one ventures on a dangerous quest. The first time I wished to pledge myself to a lady far beneath my station." He sighed heavily. "My gift was destroyed and I nearly lost life and tail dodging a vehicle that time as well..no one knew of it of course, and I had to wait the requisite three years before attempting to return. This time though it was in my mind to find something to challenge my royal father because then I could simply alter the law.."

"I see." Haru smiled. "Time passes differently there? I assume that when last you came you didn't see vehicles that moved that fast..?

"I had not." Lune eyed her. "How _did_ you move so fast, my lady?"

Haru chuckled and smiled at him fondly, her eyes distant. "I run with cats and birds in the night, Prince Lune..to clear my thoughts of all my troubles. I have for years, but I hope I have not been in the hospital mother is ill and needs much supervision."

"I have kept the portal active as it keeps humans away and changes the flow of time near it, not even technological changes and advances work to pick it up..so it has been a short time. I am in your debt lady haru.."

Haru shook her head and smiled. "What must you bring back to prove your claim, Prince Lune?"

Lune shifted slightly and sighed. "I was told I would know it when I sought it.."

Haru paused then and waited. Let her brilliant mind work without her direction. Sometimes her own thoughts would drift in patterns that she knew were not human, did not make sense. "Perhaps, Prince Lune, the answer lies with those whose family lines taught me to recite the Right Call? I will be happy to introduce you when I leave here.."

Prince lune's eyes widened at the information. It was possible. He nodded once and let the portal fade, slipping under her bed so the doctors could resume their work.

Haru checked back out later, and didn't even flinch at the blue glow as the prince found her and then consented to being carried.

It didn't take long for her to bring Lune to her refuge, and after a exceptionally flowery discussion, left him in the care of those descended from her first friends to check on her mother. If anyone could help Lune, it was her friends.

()()()()()()()

Lune had left after a few weeks, checking in on her. Several hours later a brown cat had shown up at her door and proceeded to doublespeak far above his intelligence level and left Haru trying to puzzle out what had just happened. Eventually Haru realized that Lune's sire had completely not understood the Proper Rites that Lune had invoked, beyond getting out that it was thanks to Haru he had learned them.. Haru groaned. She'd not properly heard what little Notoru had stated her rewards would be but long practice said she would not doubt they should be unfit for a human.

That was also the night she noticed her Toto-Tou-san didn't come. Usually it was not a problem, but she needed to talk to someone..

checking in on her mother, who was fast asleep and had been doing so well since her stroke; Haru set out with a couple cans of tuna for the backyard to bribe her feline friends for information.

It didn't take long for the oldest, and she still remembered cuddling him as a kitten; to tell her about how bad things could get. They were all descended from Great Hero cats in the Cat Kingdom after all, her dear friends, but had left many generations before when there had been an argument on whether they should separate from the human world entirely. Apparently the cat kingdom Cats thought that allowing humans to pass through (and it explained the idea of Sidhe and Fairy mounds if there were other animal kingdoms with time passing differently!) would dilute their culture. That Haru had known more of the Right Ways and those had been taught by her feline companions had the 'exiles' completely smug.

Until the mention of Notoru.

That was when Haru learned time passed differently and that it was far slower in the cat kingdom..or faster. Apparently it depended on _when_ you passed over. During the day? It went faster. At night? It was slower and you ran further risk of staying more than 24 hours..and staying a cat. Notoru had been a young cat when they had stories of leaving from the most recent generation that had come to human world, and Lune's father had just been coronated. They all warned her Notoru's family were renown for being rather..idiotic and to be careful. They had then proceeded to tell her to get help.

Haru had simply nodded and asked to where she should go?

The consensus was unanimous.

The Cat Bureau.

Haru had stopped off inside and gotten a few things, and made a few calls on the advice of her companions. She had learned a long time ago that cats saw the world differently, and apparently even the birds had input on what to bring, even if the cats had to deign to translate.

The result was Haru had packed a small bag with items she felt she'd need, a good coat, her favorite hiking boots were on and her best wool pants for wet hiking days with her Toto-Tou-san who seemed to revel in flying when it stormed. Everything was of course, raven black, and she had a lovely crow pendant on a silver keychain that dangled off her rucksack. Making certain her mother had food and a note, Haru set off on the confusing directions to the cat bureau. There was no telling when she would be delayed so she prepared for a multi day adventure even if this should take only a few hours.

'Most have to go the hard way, Meaaah. They run after the gateway guardian an he tests them.' one of her old friends had said, the tabby serious as he watched her with one eye gone from a fight over a pretty female years ago.

'Yeah but if you go how we say, you'll get there in Meow-time!" his son had agreed, nodding his ears flipping about in excitement.

The directions were of course, confusing.

Well, if you didn't grow up with cats being your sane friends and a crow that only cawed and screeched as your father figure.

'Down several hops and twenty itches' was an actual unit of measurement to cats. It worked out something like yards and meters depending how it was worded. A bushel of catnip rolling and a barrel of mice tumbling was different then a net of fish break, but Haru didn't even think of them in their human translations anymore. She bent down and moved through abandoned alleys and through forgotten parts of town left to crumble. There were a few places that she took to the roof, but far far FAR less she had been assured, than if she'd let the white guardian direct where she went.

Haru took a back route. A silent one, one without humans who would be out late and throwing things at serenading felines.

It was nearing the sunrise at the height of it's splendor when Haru stepped into the circle of buildings. She twirled a few times, eyes drinking in the sight.

There was a tremble to the air, there was _something_ here. Something that reminded her of hot cocoa and new spring loam in the woods. Of the patter of kittens and flutter of bird wings newly out of the nest. There was the whisper of ash and old wood and the pervasive sensation of life. Every detail she saw spoke of heart, of intention, of passionate and heartbreaking effort.

This was the Refuge she had been told of. As much one to the 'creations' of the truest artists in ages past as hers was to the cats and birds of lines long gone.

Haru's eyes went from house to house, wondering why they seemed so empty..were there truly so few masterworks on the level that this places vibrations demanded?

Her brown eyes fell then, on a small feline figurine in a window.

Sighing softly Haru felt her lips twitch into a smile.

Oh.

There was _true artistry_ as she could see it. Because it felt like he had been watching her, breathing, and if what hissed stories she had been told possessed truth, that was before he was even _awake._

He made the Mona Lisa, David, seem shallow and clumsy and empty. They were art but not _masterwork._

She understood now.

Flashing lights made Haru spin, her eyes delighted and eyes wide as for a moment the woman let shed her proper demeanor as unadultered wonder and delight pervaded her form. She felt the gasp part her lips and the laughter shake her diaphragm. Unable to help it for she did not wish to miss a moment, she twirled, arms out and eyes wide and sparkling.

 _This was magic as magic should be. Not the blue flash of portals that crossed worlds but the simplicity of the elements ever so softly bending to the will of another, showcasing not forcing the natural splendor that was all pervasive. This was a sunset, a supernova's harbinger. The beauty that was made and that had been carried in tales and legends._

It almost made her wipe her eyes.

As it was, Haru was blinking back tears as it ended even as a large white cat snapped out about not appreciating the light show.

"...I think I could see that a thousand times and 'ne'er tire o' the splendid new dawn.' '' Haru spoke softly, the words forcing her to allow them to thrumm her vocal cords as she looked up, catching the ever so last wisps of the day star stretching before she took over the sky from her little cousins. The words had been from a half remembered poem..

"Well it's nice to know _someone_ appreciates my work.." Whatever else the suave accented voice was to say was ended by a sudden raspy squawk from above.

"Haru!?"

Haru looked up and didn't hold back either smile or laugh, her heart suddenly exultant at hearing her name from _that beak and those feathers! No one else no matter how black would have that subtle banding of black on black that she knew so well!_ and just spoke back, so much adoration in her voice that the observers took a step back as if uncomfortable for even witnessing the moment.

"Hello, Toto-Tou-san.."

"Tou-san!?" came the loud feline voice but Haru had no eyes for anyone else as she drank in the black form she knew so well.

"I had no idea you would be able to speak words I could understand..." Haru said instead, lifting her hand as Toto fluttered down, perching on her forearm so she could draw him to her chest and rest her cheek upon his feathers, his own beak preening her auburn hair that fell across her forehead, loose from her trek, as her eyes closed at the familiar scent of him.

"It is this place, Haru. It's why I'm not stone in the day..But how …? And why.."

Haru took a soft inhale and let her fingers softly comb his back feathers, preening him in turn and for half a moment just lost herself in the familiar love she had for her Toto-tou-san before she lifted her head. "It's been a long few weeks since you were at the 'nest' Tou-san..and I fear I've much to tell.."

Toto sighed, but glided down with a soft caw "Only you, Haru. Let me introduce my friends, Baron and Muta.."

One feline twitched at the lack of full and _proper address_ to a lady and the other in shock that there had been no insult. Neither knew what to make of the adult woman who just smiled at them both before bowing a little, as toto paused and then continued.

"My not so little hatchling chick..Haru."

"Hatchling, not fledgeling, Toto-Tou-san?" Haru asked as she sat down, tucking her legs under her at ease on the cool cobblestones.

Toto cawed and then as if he simply couldn't help it was back on her lap with a few hops, content to let her fingers preen his feathers. She could do so properly after all. "You are fully grown my Haru, and glide an fly with strong wings to heights only eagles dare..but you'll always be my chick."

Haru laughed softly and beamed down at him with such affection that Muta almost held back an insult. This just..

"Why do you know Birdbrain?"

Haru glanced at Muta and smiled, her body so at ease that for a moment the worry and urgency slipped to the rear of her mind.

"We found each other when I was a tiny girl, and he tolerated me so long I think I found a way into his heart. The copious amounts of mulberries hardly hurt either."

"Ha!" Muta laughed, for a moment distracted from the silent form beside him as he pointed at the crow laughing. "You always pick on me for thinking with my stomach."

"Well I was younger."

"Quite a bit." Haru agreed with Toto and nodded "As I was not yet in proper schooling."

That finally caused Baron to speak up. "You have known our companion a long time..but I must ask miss, since clearly you were unaware toto was here; much less could speak. What can we do for you?"

Haru's demeanor suddenly changed and it was something the creation noted with his sharp eyes as her behavior went from affectionate and indulgent to calm but regal. This was a demeanor he had not seen in ages, the grace of one who viewed life as a battleground but preferred the negotiation table. "It's a long story...perhaps you should make yourself comfortable?"

In the end as Haru was indeed, a grown woman and no girl child, she could hardly be invited inside. Instead tea and treats were brought out, Muta still bemused at the idea of Toto having a human chick and seemed highly entertained by how the crow would twitch when Muta called Haru 'chicky'.

Haru had succinctly explained the situation and wasn't even shy in explaining about her feline friends. Though Muta and Toto had both been startled at Baron's near reversion into his wooden state and twitching at hearing her refer to the Right Ways.

"never heard of em." Muta stated with his arms crossed and while Baron clearly fought for his composure Haru explained.

"Hm, Toto-Tou-san.." And wasnt it curious how every time she said that the crow would beam as he usually did but the two felines would twitch? "Do you recall the Ginger Stripes Clan going over poems with me when the Stripes that Weave clan wouldn't?"

"What sort of names are those!?"

"Family clan names, Muta. Very old.." Baron murmered, his thoughts spinning as Haru just nodded.

"From before the divide."

"...that..they couldn't be...Alive.."

Haru smiled at Baron, a true heart melting Haru smile that Toto hadn't seen enough of as she matured, and her peers had gone forward with their lives while Haru lived half out of their world already. "The lines breed true even now. They're many generations descended but take training seriously. I've been through several 'Grand Teachers' that have been and passed on their title, even if they still live. "

Haru laughed softly as Baron shook his head, and more questions went between. When all was said and done they knew what she had done for Lune -and Toto had almost molted hearing what she had done and nearly died for- and her turning him over to her friends to learn what he needed only for it to backfire.

"So though nothing yet has occurred, my friends advised I seek you out and here I am."

"A very good move." Baron agreed, before thinking, tapping his can as he did so. "Normally I would suggest a client staying at the refuge..."

"He means here, Haru." Toto piped up, he then flicked a wing to apologize to Baron for the interruption. "Haru's place where she's always gone has also been dubbed 'refuge'."

Haru nodded and smiled "Even if my size was not a complication in such, I have a mother who requires tending to or at least notice for one or the other of her friends to check in on her.."

Baron nodded again and Muta harumphed.

"Lemme guess..I'm going to be following chicky?"

"I do believe I can handle watching over my hatchling, fatso."

"Yeah great job you've done so far chicken!"

"I did a fantastic job you overgrown lump of lard!"

Haru twitched her lips as her tou-san hopped down to start pecking at Muta, and the two began to tussle. Brown eyes slid over, dancing with mischief as she glanced at Baron.

"I suppose I _am_ overdue for being embarrassed by a father figure's behavior.."

Baron chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps. Still, Toto is stone most the day when not drawing upon the ambient magic here, he could stretch it at times but it is quite tricky for him to do over long periods.."

"Is it?" Haru looked startled and then glanced over at the scuffling bird fondly. "I suppose I am even more cherished then, for he often visited me during the day."

"If I may ask..how long.." Baron coughed into a gloved hand. "Forgive my impertinence, hardly a question one asks a lady.."

"I like to think my years are but a small part of who I am. The mountains and trees certainly don't mind their years nor does the fleeting blooms of spring lament mere hours." Haru said with a shrug, the words falling from long practice. She'd had many complain about her age and lack of the ring and offspring after all. "Toto-Tousan has been with me a little more than two decades."

"You will forgive my surprise that you've known each other so long..you hardly look of age.." Baron said and Haru just chuckled, teasing him though it had not been idle flattery.

"Charming, aren't you Baron?" She shrugged then. "I just turned thirty this year. To be honest there are many times I feel either the age of a small child again or like I am nearly as old as the stones in the woods near my home.." She trailed off then, her eyes distant and baron was curious. She was a very strange human, and there was a glimpse of Toto's regal bearing about her. Despite words never being truly shared it was clear to the dapper feline that the crow he had been friends with so long had indeed a hand in raising the woman beside him.

Her motions, even how she breathed were more feline and avian than human.

"You have dealt with the Cat Kingdom before, Baron?"

"Indeed. If you are wondering what potentially will occur?.." Haru's nod had Baron humm, and lean back on his cane as he thought. "You were told to expect gifts. I guarantee these are not going to be the sort humans appreciate and will require access to your person. The problem is that proximity to portals tends to do strange things to time.."

"Yes." Haru glanced back and shared her encounter with Lune in the hospital and the portal and Baron was about to reply, when her arms were full of black feathers again. Once more Haru's demeanor changed and melted into pure affection as she preened her Toto-Tou-san and spoke softly, her words barely over a whisper and flowing into a mockery of a purr. A fair approximation of one to be honest.

Baron and Muta exchanged a glance. Toto didn't do more then stretch out his neck and close his eyes, so used to the sound it didn't register.

Somehow, the woman had learned a way to make her soft endearments sound like a gentle cat purr. It was..soothing.

In the end Haru returned to her home with Muta and Toto planning to swap out who was with her. Muta during the day, Toto at night. Hopefully they would be able to keep an eye on things and prevent anything crazy from happening.

Well, Muta fell 'victim' to the first gift. Haru found all the extra catnip, and while Muta with giant eyes was rolling around on the grass -giggling- to himself about all the beautiful dancing food; Haru took the bags of cat nip to her refuge and then enjoyed the sight of many of her friends getting stupid.

Maybe this was what a normal college experience would have been like? Only with humans and alcohol not just cats and a completely safe growing plant..

No. It was probably _exactly_ this way she thought in exasperation seeing yet another group of dazed off balance cats trying to sing in concert. Well, at least this gift was a nice one to share.

The next one...Haru honestly couldn't figure out. It was a _lot_ of rather tasteless fish and mouse themed jewelry. An assortment in gold and silver, some had gems and some didn't. If it had been on the cute or elegant side she may have actually worn it, as it was ..well she didn't just want to scrap or pawn it! Eventually she found a large box to set them all in and shrugged. They were tiny charms, perhaps she'd sell them online for people's use.

So far the gift givers had snuck by Muta and Toto, and Haru was getting a little worried. That was two times..

The third was mice.

It was the first time in years Haru was glad that the stroke meant her mother couldn't quilt at home for how badly her hands trembled. Because Naoko was off with a ride from her friends to quilt together Haru simply went to her own refuge and asked her friends to come round up the mice in her house and take back all they could carry. There were a few birds of prey too and she brought the boxes of mice that hadn't escaped out to untie and made for some very happy birds.

That had prompted a visit to Baron, at her Toto-tou-san's urging. It was such a pleasure to speak with him now, and since she already knew Toto no longer hid it. As it was late enough Haru had him on her shoulder as they went the back route to the Refuge.

"...a rule and everything. Basically even if you could speak to birds, until you knew what I was I wouldn't have been able to talk. Rules around Creation's were always very strict you know..there's so rarely any of us. We have to be exceptionally careful. Once, the Refuge was in the middle of nowhere...and now there's a huge city around us."

"I don't blame you.."

"But Haru, my little hatchling..I still lament that I couldn't tell you. All those years you poured your heart out to me and I wanted to respond so dearly.."

Haru smiled softly. Even as she stepped into the wonder that was the refuge, her heart overflowed with adoration for the crow-father she had on her shoulder. "I have you now, and it is a gift beyond any I dared to dream."

"You need to learn to dream bigger than chicky, if bird brain talking is all you think you want." Muta huffed as a greeting and Haru laughed.

It was not a tinkly ladies laugh, or even a soft sound. It was a bubbling up from your middle and cannot hold in the joy sort of laugh before Haru grinned, sparkling eyes alight with russet fire. Toto was used to her comments and wishes growing up so he didn't even flinch when Haru shrugged. "And what should I dream of then, Muta?"

"Wealth maybe." Muta shrugged, asnwering with the first thing he thought most humans wanted.

"Just enough to get by is plenty."

"A family?"

"I have one."

"No I mean like a husband and kids.."

Toto cawed a dismissal. "Like anyone would be good enough for my haru!"

"I long ago realized that is not what I want, or shall have."

It was a heavy silence from Muta, if Baron was around he was not visible. Haru didn't take pity on the cat, making sure as she reached up with her spare hand that her hair was still pinned up. Toto was on her other arm after all. There was a strange pause to how Muta held himself, one foot in the air as if he worried setting it down may set off tears from the woman. Haru chuckled faintly and her soft brown eyes, so warm and understanding locked to Muta's own beady ones.

"I have always been...different...Muta. Some of the elder Cats speak of those like me in the stories, tales of those who could communicate properly and fully with felines. Usually the line continues in their siblings or only from arranged unions to produce heirs. It is something in the gift..that makes us.." She paused and shrugged then softly, folding her legs under her as she dropped gracefully to the cobblestones as had become her want. "I can admire the appearance of males of my own species but I do not desire to pair with one to the point that would create children. These days it is not so unheard of in regular humans either."

"So what you got no emotions?"

"take that back you disgusting pig!" Toto screeched protectively but Haru just smirked.

"I have emotions, but I am in full control. Things matter to me beyond that. Unfortunately it is very difficult to find a suitor who is not fixated on less than clandestine affections." Haru shrugged, she was raised by cats, admittedly ones far more polite then the white one, but she was hardly ashamed of the fact she had no interest in more carnal aspects to things. In her mind people fixated on such things to their detriment, letting chemistry and hormones over take them. She believed in love of course, but innocent and mildly passionate was more her style. Kisses and soft affection, not the sort found in her old friend Hiromi's tawdry romance books.

She was a soul from a world long gone, after all it seemed.

"But we did not come here to speak of my particular relationship interests, did we?" Haru said amused and then watched the black and white friends coil and tussle, no doubt both trying to forget they had essentially just engaged in 'girl talk'. It amused her endlessly.

"Ah, miss Haru." Baron said as he emerged, bowing with his hat in his hand. "A pleasure to see you, what has brought you here?"

Glancing over calmly and with a wave of her hand in greeting Haru began to explain the three gifts softly, quietly. Just barely audible really to her own ears over the yowling and cawing but she knew Baron's hearing was far better than hers.

"I see." Baron leaned on his cane, eyes sharp and bright and thoughtful. "That there has been three occasions and none were noted until too late.. We may not be dealing with the bumbling organizational master we thought. This is too..careful. Too thought out. It is to be most honest peculiar as it is rare indeed that planning and patience is the forte of most felines these days."

"More like Muta, than your own self then?" Haru asked, pulling her knees to her chest and smiling, pleased as she saw the figurine stiffen a little in surprse.

"I did not mean to imply."

"One has eyes, and especially -ears-, Baron." Haru teased gently as Muta was yowling insults at that very moment. Haru found she greatly enjoyed speaking with the cat doll who just finally paused, and then gave her a tiny nod. It would be impolite to agree, but there was truth there after all.

"It is to be expected truly, that there are some differences however. I was created in the partial image of a cat and am fortunate enough to have grasp of their language and histories but I am not a cat at the same time."

"Ah." Haru's inflection made the dapper gentlecat look up, his green eyes narrowed but the brown eyes were not focused upon him. Rather her gaze followed her crow-father and his companion. The brief sound however, had been one of commiseration. It was tiring how often people gave the doll their sympathies. The only one even remotely able to understand was Toto, and even then the crow could blend seamlessly and not live so apart. Haru offered no explanation though, and slowly the silence stretched into comfort again as they sat together.

Eventually Baron hummed faintly. "It seems that stationing someone at your home is not doing enough.."

"How many of the gifts do you expect there to be?"

"Between five and seven most likely. The numbers are not truly significant but it is rare they would go up to nine, which is very significant to Cats and Omens.."

"..Cat magic superstitions are largely forgotten then?" Haru asked, glancing back at him and Baron found himself once more surprised at the wealth of knowledge the girl had.

"Indeed. I have a few books on the subject but even then.."

"It's usually an oral tradition. Secrets are meant to be kept between two, as the human saying goes. So one passes it to another and so on.." Haru chuckled and shrugged, giving one of her tiny genuine smiles that made her eyes warm and dance. Not for the first time Baron figured that for a human, the woman was quite pretty. A fact Toto enjoyed cawing about endlessly these days.

"I see."

"When this is all over, you'll have to meet my friends. I'm sure they'd love to have another willing ear."

"Much as I would enjoy that, Miss Haru, I do believe you are missing a key factor." When her eyes were back on him, Baron smiled at her. "You are unique. Cat speakers are a legend of themselves."

"There is only one of _you_ Baron. Am I right?"

"You are correct. There were a few of us made in pairs and groups but I was the only one whom awoke."

"Well then, you are far more worthy of legends."

Baron looked away, grateful that his form was deeply enough furred he could not blush and he was fully capable of controlling both ears and tail to prevent giving away his emotions. It was..unique. To have regard from one that he was to be helping but had not actually done so for yet. It was also summarily a new experience to have a human be the one who had come. It was called the 'Cat Bureau' but very common for various species to have shown up. The human though, this was new. If anything he would have placed odds upon it being a young one that had found them. A child perhaps, or a youth in the thralls still of their wonder stage when they could accept the fantastic before them. A creation's lifeforce was rather dependant on full belief after all. To maintain form around those without ambient magic he required either the Refuge or full scale belief. As did Toto.

Toto had clearly never struggled with Haru's simple acceptance. Not even once since she learned her crow-father was so much more. He'd not yet stepped out of the refuge with her because he somehow doubted that she really held as much to her as to make it easy enough for him. He'd already spent years enough in an antique shop because of being unable to release his doll form and had no desire to repeat it.

For some reason, despite his fierce internal belief that one had to believe in themselves..he kept forgetting that he had all the proof of Haru's doing just that.

Not to mention she was clearly no normal human. He really owed the cat speaker far more credit, she was a fully grown woman and able to speak with him easily. And it had been _nice_ to speak with someone who posessed manners once again.

"Baron?" Haru's voice was soft, calm, and he glanced up as her eyes locked to his again. "Do you think I should arrange for my mother to go visit a friend? I can easily set it up..she could use a break for a time..and then the three of you can stay with me on rotation easier."

Baron adjusted the grip on his cane but nodded. "It would seem to be, a far more prudent action. Especially considering I am unable to properly offer you the hospitality of my own home."

"The offer is appreciated, regardless." Haru said with a smile and then stood.

It was something Baron could admit he admired about the woman as she went to speak with her Toto-Tou-san. She was a decisive sort, and did not back down from what actions to take when she had made up her mind.

()()()()()

"The best laid plans of Cats and Crows.." Haru sighed a few days later. She was running a hand through her wet hair, wrapped in naught but her favorite towel as she eyed the newest addition to her bathroom. It was a good thing she'd been in the shower which had a dark opaque curtain. Still the glow of portal light was hard to miss.

It had been very easy to get her mother and a few of Naoko's best friends to finally go to the resort they'd wanted. There was a festival happening this time of year and several new curious anti aging treatments on offer. Haru was grateful that the women had all saved up, and decided it was a great time instead of waiting for the busy season. She'd found her old doll furniture and items, mostly still unused since her mother had been the owner of them. Haru had preferred her books and being out with the cats and birds. Still, she was glad to be able to offer them for Baron's comfort even if it was just so he had a proper chair while in her room and the kitchen. The discussion had been simple.

Baron of course, hadn't wished to be a bother. Haru had said it couldn't always be comfortable sitting on counters or the floor and he'd given in without protest. Or in a proper old gentleman's style..agreed with her by not protesting. There were already perches hidden throughout the house for Toto and she was hardly concerned about Muta.

The best part of the doll furniture had honestly been the fine dishware so that Baron could still make his own tea, even if he had to get creative about how he got the hot water and everything done. Haru had felt surprisingly pleased when she'd shared her own stash of loose leaf and herbal items she made tea and paints with. The cat figurine had been ecstatic and it had started a very long discussion over pigments and hues and when the 'dye' became impossible to drink.

Haru had felt like she'd not only given Baron a wealth of information, but walked away with a dozen new ideas to try.

Sighing she leaned against the shower wall and shook her head.

Well, she had something else to discuss now. Slipping on her robe and grateful she had brought her pajamas in for underneath it, Haru huffed and opened the door.

"Toto-tou-san? Muta?..Baron..you'd better come see..."

It was saying a great deal that she head the thudding of heeled tiny shoes and the thumping of Muta's paws not long after the feathers shifting through the air. If anyone _had_ beaten her crow-father there though, it would have been a shock. Toto had only become more her protective father figure now.

"Whoa Chicky..." Muta said, and Haru just nodded, keeping the door wide open as she moved into the hall to slide down with a sigh.

"You're telling me...I hope you're hungry, Muta?"

Luckily..Haru had a bathroom where the shower and the tub were separated. Because right now the bathtub was full of fish.

"I...for me?" Muta sounded touched, moving a paw to wipe his eye even as Haru groaned..and Toto and baron just stared.

"Hey Muta, since you've liked three gifts now..Catnip, Fish, Mice..why don't you see if the king has a daughter or a favorite niece or something? I'll prepare a speech on you're greatness...or you could just marry the prince yourself." Haru managed to get out with a wry smile, but Toto chortled.

"Princess Muta...sounds rather fittin lardball.."

Muta of course was already in the process of eating and Baron turned, surprised to see Haru who was normally so serene, with her face in toto's wing. Her damp hair was dark from the water and almost blended into the inky black feathers as she breathed in the gargoyle's scent.

It was to be expected though. Once more they had slipped through.

"Terrible manners..troubling a lady in such a situation..we can only fervently hope they had no idea you were there.." Baron grumbled, furious at the invasion of Haru's privacy. Haru peeked at him over Toto's spread wing as the crow taunted Muta. The effect not unlike a courtier fluttering a fan as they met eyes.

"Four. So potentially one more..."

Baron nodded gravely. This was not a good sign. They were getting bolder.

()()()()()()

By sheer luck, Baron was outside keeping Haru company in her yard alone when the bumbling folded ear cat returned. Notoru proceeed to coo and praise the wonder of the gifts she had received. Baron had hidden himself in Haru's long hair, which thankfully was down. Whatever he was tempted to say however was silenced as he listened to Haru's retorts.

She really was one of a kind.

"While I'm certain the gifts were meant kindly, and certainly my friends enjoyed them..they are entirely not suitable for a human and actually were a bit of a problem."

"A...a problem..." The brown cats' jaw quivered as he chattered a moment, paws to his tiny split mouth in concern. "Oh..oh dear..Oh the king won't be happy..Ohhhh...no..."

"Lune had thanked me in person, that's plenty. Truly. No more gifts please."

"Oh but miss Haru we can't stop, we musn't! We've saved the best for last!"

"May I at least know so I can tell you if it's not fitting?" Haru pleaded, softly, gently. Far more patiently then Baron felt the scottish fold deserved. Haru's self restraint was admirable and showed how mature she was, far beyond the manners found often in her generations or any since his own crafting.

"Well, you are well versed in the Right Ways and the speech so we figured we'd only honor you by granting you more!"

"More?" Haru was carefully sceptical, one brow lifted slightly. "In what way?"

"Well isn't it nice understanding cats? I mean, fully? You get why we are like we are!"

"Mmm." Haru nodded, ever mindful of the burden on her shoulder slight though Baron's weight was. She didn't wish to topple him off or expose him. "True. It must be nice to be a cat, you have little in the way of concerns that are not directly involved in what your nature calls for." She chuckled, and gave a tiny teasing smile. "Though it seems most to involve napping in the sun all day..."

"Yes! I knew you'd understand! That settles it!"

"Wait, settles what?" Haru sat up more, worried now and Baron leapt down. But not before the rushing away of a tiny brown form into a portal.

His words floated back to them, making a pair of electric green eyes meet the terrified brown between human and figurine made flesh.

"Why marriage to the Cat Prince, of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yep still driving me crazy. Expect chapter lengths to vary.

()()()()()

The information of the fifth gift had of course, sent Toto into a tizzy. He'd spent a good few hours refusing to get off Haru's shoulder unless in her lap. He was agitated and even Muta was laying off the jokes as the crow clearly was terrified. And furious. It alternated rather frequently. He huffed and then resumed preening Haru's hair in a nervous gesture. To help calm them both, Haru had left her hair down, the long auburn locks falling to her elbows as she sighed, hands clasped around her cup of tea which she had brewed to Baron's directions as he had tapped out amounts from her tea tins.

His blend was soothing, but she was honestly quite tempted to add a little splash of something stronger that she kept around. As alluring as that sounded however, she knew she needed her wits about her.

"Haru..say something." Baron said softly, noticing the woman had barely sipped her tea and it was now getting cool.

Haru shifted slightly, taking a few gulps of the tea. It made Baron wince a little as he was aware it hadn't been one of his best batches. Tolerable, yes. Usually the brown eyed woman would savor his tea, that she was drinking it as she was revealed a lot about her nerves. "...Is it at all funny that all I can keep thinking about is that I can't believe they didn't at least appeal to my father for permission?" Haru groaned then and hid her face in Toto's feathers.

At her words however, the crow gargoyle's body language softened and he closed his eyes. At least Toto now knew that whenever Haru did become serious, she'd expect them to ask him first. Which was rather entertaining as Toto knew Haru didn't believe in anything other then a true partnership and was..well, the human males were rarely producing any that would suit her.

The idea of his little human chick with a feline wasn't a terrible one either, Lune was seemingly level headed but the aging difference was a problem. Then you had the species barrier..and the fact that Haru had reasons to remain a human, and in human world.

"I don't like the idea of you as a cat. Mangy creatures." Toto said simply, that gained him a loud yowl of anger from Muta, and humorously a tired half hearted glare from Baron. Haru just giggled and lifted her face, Toto's goal's accomplished as she shrugged.

"I always wanted to be able to fly with you, actually.."

"Chicky'd make a good cat but it should be her choice." Muta hurumphed. He was in a very fine mood since he had just managed to eat almost an entire bathtub of fish.

"It should always be the ladies choice." Baron agreed, sipping his own tea. "I don't like this. They have proven regardless of your location, they shall seek you out. After the last encounter I can safely say they are also being highly irrational and cannot be reasoned with. This leaves with only a few potentially dangerous courses of action."

"How many worth doing?" Toto asked, eyes narrowing. Normally he was game for anything his fellow creation suggested. This, however, was His Haru.

"Two." Baron frowned and then shook his head, looking up for his green eyes to lock onto her brown ones.

"We go there pre-emptively, or we find a way to cut you off from anywhere they could go. The second is not a guarantee..."

"But I would have only a day and a night before turning into a cat, correct?" Haru said. She was after all, well acquainted with Feline Lore.

"Yes. That is the problem."

"Maybe.." Toto paused. Then he tilted his head one way, then the other as he looked into Haru's eyes.

Haru looked back, unblinking. Brown and Black met and Toto nodded.

"I need to check with one of the owls in the bird kingdom. Give me until tomorrow..would it be safer in the refuge?"

"Only for a time. I know it's easier for you to find that location however." Baron answered. Toto cawed a laugh and shifted his body.

"Once. Haru's home has become a secondary one, after all, it's where my hatchling nests."

It was always strange, in a good way, for Muta and Baron to see Toto acting as a parent. Almost as much as how suddenly Haru's arms were carefully around her crow-father, soft little kisses going to his head and beak. Baron was a creation, and highly attuned to the emotions and magic that was in love. It was a key component to awakening a creation after all. So it was always astounding for his eyes, shifting greens that reflected the unique fabric they had once been; to see the interplay of energies between the crow creation and his chosen human hatchling.

Soft silvery pale hues would twine around them, gentle and effervescent as bubbles in champagne. Invisible to others, but comforting and powerful. Baron watched with a soft wistful remembrance of his own creator. No wonder Toto's feathers gleamed so and his stone was like a dark blue marble these days. Love was a necessity to them, and Baron had been granted far more of it then Toto in the previous years. Many an owner had treasured the cat doll before he finally made his way to the refuge. Gargoyle's by contrast, rarely inspired such emotions.

Just being near to that bond, had helped settle Baron's own magics and they felt like he had become stronger with the friendship and belief of Haru then he had been in years. He could only imagine what new feats Toto was close to unlocking. There was a reason the greatest creations in history had been loved by many.

Finally Haru sighed and smiled, stroking the glossy feathers wistfully. "you fly safe, promise? I would be heartbroken to never have your wings beside me for guidance, Toto-Tou-san.."

Toto cracked his mouth open in a mockery of a smile, his eyes like two obsidian points in their sharpness. "You'll never be without me while you live, Haru. Your mortal life is too short, I wouldn't miss any of it I do not need to."

Haru smiled back and then nodded, carrying her precious burden out the back door before launching him into the air to help him catch a draft. The beat of his wings so soft and belying the weight they often were when he was stone.

"Fly swift and silent.." Haru whispered, her brown eyes fixated at the long since invisible dark form against an evening sky. "...I wonder. Is this what most children once felt, watching their fathers going to work in the morning. Never sure when but counting on the simple faith that he would return at the end of his day?" Haru was speaking softly to herself, but Muta was still stuffing his face of the last of the bathtub bounty, and Baron had moved by her ankles. True, he had athletic capabilities that were greatly increased from having muscles that were never degrading when in his flesh form but even Baron balked at such heights as leaping onto the decorative table beside Haru's waist.

"I imagine few have a crow creation as their father, off to a kingdom of birds to seek information regarding the forced courtship of their human hatchling to a cat prince." Baron had to suppress a smile of amusement as he heard his own words. To his entire delight Haru laughed. Not a delicate ladies giggle or a soft snort of amusement, this was a laugh that had her falling to her knees, closer to his height as she chortled.

"I'm blessed. Though not as much by fortune as you are, having such wit ready to pierce my melancholy when I need it. Thank you, Baron." Haru's eyes met his and her smile was a soft blinding thing in it's intensity. When Haru felt an emotion, Baron was beginning to realize, she did so with all her being. Nothing was held back by the human woman. She embodied everything that he had once learned to greatly admire about the human race. They felt so keenly, so strongly. Oftentimes indeed he personally thought that humans dulled their senses in things to distract them because the way they could experience the world was too sharp and swift and sudden. The feelings that would be a comfort to him or a true cat would be devastating in their potency to a human.

Haru was again, the pinnacle of her race. He merely bowed, lacking his hat and coat as they were hanging by the door off a tiny hook she'd stuck into the wall for his use. "I am glad to chase the fear from your eyes even for a moment, my lady. It is a small service, but no less important."

"You're special, Baron."

"I am a gentlecat, only doing as I feel I must, Haru." Baron insisted softly, modestly redirecting her praise.

She would have none of it of course. Haru's lips twisted in an amused tiny smile as her eyes saw him. Indeed, it felt often as though her eyes were not truly focused on the world present. Rather that she had the uncanny gaze to see beyond. He wondered what she saw, with her round human pupils never carved but grown from flesh and cells in the proper life cycle. Mayhaps they saw things differently and what he perceived in colors simple she saw in hues he would never be able to grasp. Perhaps it was the other way around, there was no way to know save to live as the other did. An impossible feat.

"You are unique among cats and humans Baron, I think I have experience enough in both to judge." Haru pointed out and Baron was forced to concede the point. Gloved hands spread in supplication as he yielded.

"You are the catspeaker, the one versed in lore even I have never heard. I will concede to your mastery in the topic as I also have not spent much time in the company of humans in many a year.."

"When did you leave, human society that is?"

"When I grew tired of seeing the poor and desperate handing over their greatest treasures for a few pennies." Baron's voice was serious, sad. He noticed the curiosity present in Haru's warm gaze but she did not ask. He was grateful but inclined his head. This, he felt with her maturity she would understand as only Toto did. After all, she was honestly, in the ways that truly counted, Toto's child.

"I would watch, Haru.." Baron shifted, adjusting the position of his hands so one could firmly grasp the elbow of the opposite arm behind him. He had no jacket to clutch, no cane to lean on. He dispersed his weight and forced his tail to hold stiff. Haru tugged her knees to her chest to better pay attention and listen, her gaze and regard a palpable thing that with her utter attention, her absolute certainty that he was real..only strengthened him. The wellspring in the cat creation filled a little further with that. A well that had long ago run so dry there was little but shadows at the bottom of the crevasse for him to draw on for his light shows. Haru's unhesitating belief in everything he said or did, or was, had Baron feeling much as he supposed his fully feline contemporaries would after over indulgence in catnip or the fermented floral brews they adored so greatly. It was astounding what Toto's little fledgeling could do by merely existing. She was not even aware that she was feeding a starving tom cat, one who was but steps away; a few months perhaps before this fiasco, from being unable to move once more. In the refuge the greatest risk was that no one would find them. When the belief magic ran to thin they reverted to a solid state until someone found and believed in them again.

It was a devastating reality and no doubt why so few had managed to find the refuge. It was not enough to be cherished or loved, or prized. You had to be believed in. And how few of those truly spectacular creations, a master work by an artisan that put all they were into the craft, were toys? The most likely object to have children believe in them as real. Sadly a child's belief was a single grain of sand to the Sahara of an adult's and so it took many generations for a creation to build up enough for a decade of being animated. Baron had only grasped his reality again so firmly when a girl started to write stories of him. Stories that made the rounds of her friends who were willing to believe in a dashing gentleman's adventures.

He had no doubt he owed the tales, more than likely entirely fabricated and without any basis in history save for his name and likeness, to the young girl's imagination. That is what he owed so many years of freedom to. Freedom however, was different then living well. It said a great deal that he could only handle a lightshow to welcome someone to the refuge. After the short time with Haru, Baron didn't doubt he would be able to mimic the beauty of the northern lights themselves and have color and variations on the spectacular strobe effects.

For all this, he owed no small debt to Haru and if she was curious why he reacted as he did..he could share. Gladly.

"The last man who owned me, make no mistake, treasured the artistry in my making." Baron sighed then, closing his eyes. He could recall the scent and sights of the shop all too well, the voices.. "Yet, he could not simply give away his life's savings to every person in need. He paid only what he could. When someone would come in and have an illness in the family or a newborn he would pay more..but he could not grant much. He simply did not have the resources. I would watch the common person enter, have some treasure they would wish to clutch close to their breast and run fingers over like a fluttering breeze. Flapping butterfly wings to assure themselves it was still there and solid and real. Haru, people brought in their treasures often only to learn that the majority of the value was sentimental or so specific in it's application that it would take a collector and years of time to render it to a satisfactory conclusion. It.." Baron took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Green and brown met, glades in a forest dappled by sunshine and Baron felt his muscles relax.

His tail swayed ever so softly, betraying his agitation but permitted because there was something about Haru's eyes that eased Baron's heartache in the memories. How blessed he was to be dear friends with Toto, to have met his fosterling. Indeed, Baron did not doubt when all this was over that crow and crow-daughter alike would rejoice that finally a circumstance had arrived permitting Toto to reveal the true depth of his nature and capabilities to his fledgeling.

It was a pity truly, it had not happened earlier. Baron made a note to find out from Toto how now they had managed all this time without the boon of speech and words to form the explanations and the questions. On which topic..

"You cannot imagine I hope Haru, and I dearly hope you never shall, the hardship of not only seeing those so desperately in need; but also the hardship of being the one to refuse them. I watched the good man whom my very presence provided silent company for, turn away everything from pregnant mothers to injured soldiers. It was..." Baron simply sighed and shook his head. "Forgive me Haru, I have forgotten the topic.."

"Aside from that.." Haru said with a soft smile, a warm expression that soothed those painful memories rushing through Baron's mind. "Thank you. For sharing."

"Thank you for believing."

Haru blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Baron..you do know..the entire cat clans in my refuge believe in you. They are the ones who told me to find you.."

"There is a unique potency to humans and their beliefs, Miss Haru.."

"Back to Miss are we?"

"Forgive me. It was highly improper for me to have dropped that in the first place.."

"I rather like it." Haru grinned at him, enjoying the sight of the regal tawny cat taken off guard. "Friends are not so formal, Baron. Not with each other."

"Friends. Indeed." Baron smiled at her and then shook his head, dazed. The strength of her belief battered at him as if he was in his wooden form, thrown overboard in the midst of a most powerful gale. He shook his head and attempted to continue. It was peculiar really, how her very regard felt to him as if he had indulged in drinking something far stronger then mere tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru continued to amaze Baron.

The more time he spent with her in the next twenty four hours, awaiting Toto's return; the more it became apparent that this was a woman who was entirely set apart from her species. Haru made Baron wish to seek out her feline companions and ask them all they knew of the great legends of Cat Speakers.

The few things that Muta could tell, was still striking. As Muta often ignored tales and fables that he knew as much as he did only suggested there was vast expanses of tales that remained untouched for the tawny cat to learn of someday.

Cat Speakers were a breed apart from humans. They rarely settled down because they were more than just an intermediary. Every tale Muta could recall described Cat Speakers as something far beyond just humans that understood the language. Indeed it seemed they thought different, acted different, and if they reached maturity were as apart from humans as they were cats. They did not fit in anywhere.

It was a conundrum that the cat creation was all too familiar with. Within just the days since the soft explanation by Baron of his earlier life in an antique shop; he had noticed that Haru often seemed to pause before she spoke and her eyes would go distant. It was as if she was trying to translate into a language he could understand before she spoke. As Baron spoke both of the main languages Haru had -Japanese and Feline- he did not understand her hesitation. He even had learned avian, a language that Haru had no knowledge of.

It was in the twist of her gaze that gave her away in the end. Her eyes would flicker around. They'd dull and go distant as she fell into her thoughts. Briefly, before speaking, there was almost a tiny spark to them. It was..

Different.

Toto made it back before the cats made another move on Haru. In his arrival to the back yard had been an almost _dance_ where Toto bobbed and weaved in the air around Haru whom twisted and moved her arms. They spiraled and twisted and spoke to each other in a way that Muta was confused by and Baron..

Baron looked with the 'flaw' in his gaze. The one his creator had made when the fabric had a mistake and it was a case of the mistake being the happy accident that created devotion in his crafter. Had the fabric not torn and created the 'angel shimmer' to his eyes, it is likely Baron would have never become his crafters obsession. The eyes were so important they had been placed before final carving details and paint had even been considered, much less fabric or whiskers. His eyes had consumed his maker into a frenzy of trying to match the accidental phenomena with the grandeur of the rest of the wooden creation. There was a specific pattern though. One he recalled with flawless clarity.

He saw it played out in physical form as Haru and Toto 'played' out their gleeful meeting as they once again met with each other. Haru dipped and twisted and all but took flight with Toto as they moved together. Two wild spirits bound to forms, one mortal and one immortal. One flesh but stone and one flesh that would eventually decay.

They were a completed pair in his eyes.

Love bound them so tightly that even though Haru was hardly what one would call gracefully moving, she balanced Toto's aerial stunts. Black and auburn, pale skin and inked feathers whirled about in the twilight air in the back yard. Brown eyes glowing with a russet fire never left the fathomless onyx. Haru was not smiling, Toto's beak was not open. They didn't' need such.

The sheer affectionate bond the two had, one immortal and one peculiar mortal, radiated through the trailing light so greatly it beat upon the glass window before the cat creation.

The two had been meant to find each other. They were a father and child for all of eternity. To not have them there, together, was something Baron could no longer picture. His memories of Toto were now all colored by the sparrow daughter he had, the lack of her presence in the familiar one of the crow gargoyle was...wrong.

Yet she was mortal.

Finally Haru swept her arms out and Toto flew into them as she spun a few times. Her eyes closed, as Toto's did and the two faded into something else.

Just love.

A pure innocent familiar love. Something so primal and known across species and creation.

Baron was humbled he was able to witness it.

He swore to himself to ensure nothing came between the family that had found each other. Crow-father and Human-Daughter deserved their happiness.

Muta being so silent beside him, said more then his mouth ever would.

What Toto and Haru had was magic all it's own.


	4. Father's comfort

AN: There really is no rhyme or reason or outline as a warning for you all. I'm just writing the story as it demands out.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

What Toto brought back in information, caused Haru to finally break out something stronger to add to the tea.

Apparently there was a sort of obscure bit of magic the avian kingdom could work that would allow Haru to safely travel to the bird kingdom and seek advice before needing to go to the cat kingdom. It was a magic that would take place in a time span so slowed to her own that it would seem as if no time had passed at all. The trick was the crow gargoyle had to be the one to fuel the spell and despite over twenty years of Haru's devotion and belief, taking more than one along would potentially crack the stone wonder. In the end, around a dazed Haru who had actually begged the males to discuss and figure this out without her input, her toto-tou-san would look out for her after all, she had just proceeded to dull all of her senses by trying to not think of anything at all.

Muta had been the one to join her. It wasn't that Haru drank a great deal, there was really only a splash of sake in her drink. It was more that mentally it was the ritual of imbibing the liquor at all that made her turn off her thoughts and just try to not panic. Focus on the warmth of her cup and the scents that didn't quite blend between tea and sake. No milk this time..Muta was seemingly as capable of downing an entire bottle of thankfully cheap Sake, as he was food. Haru pretended not to notice if the creations had a tiny bit themselves that was all their own business. It wasn't like they weren't greatly more of age than she was!

It didn't seem like the sort of announcement from Toto that should have Haru so shaken at first. Even Baron had looked confused when she'd brought back the glass bottle and proceeded to set out saucers if they wanted any. Closing her eyes though Haru enjoyed the warm purring weight of Muta beside her. It wasn't the spell or going to the avian kingdom, indeed Haru had always wished to fly with her father on wings some how. It was hardly the looming impossibility of her life these days. Actually Haru was a little distressed that such chaos and madness was so comforting. Had she not her mother to keep an eye on Haru may even have been tempted to journey about the cat kingdom before this!

Toto however, knew his hatchling. He sighed and shook his head at something Baron had said. "Come on. Let's talk in the other room. Even half full of sake Muta is capable..don't tell him I said that."

"As miss Haru has also partaken I doubt we should just leave her be!" Baron started to protest. He was actually startled seeing the flint in the crow's eyes.

"My little fledgling doesn't drink, Baron. If she has a splash at all like tonight..it's because it's something she and her mother used to do when Haru came of age. I guarantee you that tea cup will only have a few sips gone. It's the act more then the substance that is comforting to her. Come on.."

Toto hopped out of the room, waiting for the cat creation to catch up before he shifted a bit. "I have made up for lost time by telling Haru things about the avian kingdom that she would never know. It's not so ...pointlessly flourishing as the cat kingdom but the basics she knows. Magic like this has a high price Baron, a very high price. Using it even to get answers will _change_ her in some way."

"How so?"

"That's the thing. We're creatures of the wind and sky Baron. Unpredictable elements. No one can say how it will change someone and it's never the same twice. It could be a blessing or it could trap her worse than the current situation. I know her, she's brave. So brave..she isn't scared for herself." Toto's beak cracked open in a smile seeing Baron's clear confusion. Really it was only to be expected since Baron was used to being the one with all the answers.

"Haru fears for _others._ For her mother she worries about not coming back. Trust me that little girl of mine is a robin, determined as can be when she wants something and like a magpie with silver when curious. She worries for me." Toto twisted his head a little, like a human would crack their neck. "I've not been being believed in to the same level or amount you have all this time. Just Haru. Haru is an adult and she's special but..I'm not back to when I was created yet. This kind of magic, it may almost kill me. Haru picked up on that right away."

"So the problem is that she's risking losing her parents in some way if this lead is followed. I take it they won't accept anything other then Haru coming herself?"

"Exactly. She has to prove she wants it.." Toto's eyes flickered then and he sighed. "Nothing is free..."

"Then I suppose we shall be needing to talk to others, Toto. I cannot see your human taking any risks with your safety."

"That's just it though Baron. I know they have an answer for her."

"Come now.."

Toto's eyes looked away from him and he shifted, giving Baron the strong feeling there was something not being said.

"What can't you tell her, Toto?"

"I can't share." Toto half hopped, agitated. "I can't say anything. It must be made without influence."

"...you cannot even advise?"

"No. And that is the worst part. I can't do anything a father should for his chick."

Baron sighed and lifted a brow wondering how his friend had forgotten the advice he was so known to give. "Then Toto, it seems all you can do is believe in yourself and Haru."

Toto huffed and for the first time Baron could remember, actually looked upset with the cat-creation.

"You know Baron, belief is amazing as it's what we thrive on..but there's nothing wrong with loving and wishing to protect either. Sometimes..I think that's what has been fixing me more. Haru loved me for years and didn't think me more than a crow." Hopping back away the crow-creation left his cat companion to ponder on his words.

It was true, you could believe forever and nothing could come of it..

But if you loved for the sake of one you loved? Toto would have never considered doing any of the things he did for Haru otherwise. He had loved her enough to be her crow-father when he couldn't speak.

She had loved him enough to let him take that role.

()()()()()()

"I'm more scared of losing you than anything." Haru confessed softly, resting her cheek upon his wing as Toto snuggled up against her. Haru had let Toto cuddle on her bed for a very long time together and he stretched out his neck, barely nudging her nose with his beak.

"Haru.."

"I mean it, Tou-san." Haru's beautiful brown eyes closed for a moment and she let out a sigh, through her mouth and nose at the same time to try and disturb his feathers as little as possible. "I feel horrible.." She whispered softly then, and Toto held perfectly still. It wasn't often Haru had thoughts that she berated herself over -she thought more like a cat (or a crow!) than a human usually-  
"Because if I did...I mean..I keep thinking..I ..." The rambling was an adorable habit of hers as she tried to get her mind to slow down enough to properly form sentences. Finally she licked her lips and then made eye contact.

"Because I'm more scared of going to the Avian Kingdom and something being too much for you. For you to get hurt or weakened or worse and..I don't worry so much over my mother."

"Oh Haru..haru.." Toto stretched out a wing, glad he was on top of the blankets and just let the feathers drape over her arm. "My little brave fledgling.. that doesn't make you a bad person. You've been fretting again.." Toto softly pecked her nose. "Your mother is safe and with friends. You know that, there's nothing Naoko is going to get up to except come back with a bill from buying all those products that she's going to fall in love with. You're worrying over ones in danger. That's normal, that's not something to feel bad over. I worry about you too."

Haru had relaxed as Toto spoke and her brown eyes were so old some nights, but right now it reminded him of the little girl he'd first met. The one who untangled his wing and shared squished mulberries from her pocket. The one who called a plain brown bird 'beautiful wings' and bribed them to tell him it was okay. The little girl with the soft hands and the gentle voice was still right there with him.

"Thank you." Haru said it softly. She took a deep breathe then and nodded. "We'll go. For answers."

"For hope." Toto gently reminded her and Haru smiled.

"Will you be my size there?"

"Oh much larger. You'll be but a little starling next to me."

"Will we go alone?"

Toto doubted Haru had forgotten everything, she was instead using this as a way to indulge the little girl inside her, to trust her crow-father to figure it all out. Unlike many responsibilities this one was comforting and left a ball of warmth in Toto's keel bone area.

"We will. Just the two of us, I guess we are far overdue for one of those father daughter events your school used to do, aren't we?"

Haru giggled and nodded but finally as Toto kept telling her small tales of what she could expect in the Avian kingdom, she nodded off. One hand curled by her face, the other resting on his back. Toto did not need to sleep but he closed his eyes, there was no point in returning to a stone formation. Not when her every breath as she slept only reinforced the love and trust the grown woman had for him. Partly through the night, as had always happened since she was a tiny girl and Toto had started to keep her company; Toto became like a stuffed animal to her.

At least, he was curled up into her arms, and content to tolerate the awkward angles his legs and head would be at. After all, when she could curl up with her crow-father Haru never had nightmares. That it caused his magical resevoir to greatly fill every time was a pleasant side effect. Still, feeling long forgotten abilities returning was truly just the side result. He'd even say the rush of magic down each feather to his talons was almost just a bothersome distraction. Because the real treasure was that his little human-daughter for all that she was greatly larger then Toto, loved him.

It never ceased to bring the old crow-creation to tears.

Yes, Baron's magic and skill may lay within Belief but Toto was certain his was in innocent love. It made him wonder, about the one who had created him. What had that person been like? A male crafter like Baron had? Perhaps a woman as rare as it was. Why had he originally been made? These were all things he simply did not know. He had never been able to unlock those memories. The days before the creation's refuge were murky at best. It once had greatly troubled Toto, even more when Baron seemed to recall so much history on his own with ease.

This was the first time Toto could recall thinking of his origins in years.

There was a very real risk of losing the ability to ever find out. What he had not told Haru, for she would have never agreed to venture for information...was the price was likely going to be paid by both of them. Somehow.

His Haru was worth it.


	5. Kingdom of the Birds

AN: Sorry for the wait. It's one of those where I want to write it going another way and it refuses. Eventually, I just gave in and it went _**beautiful**_ so I should stop trying to control this story. Enjoy.

()()()()()

When the first light of morning came neither Haru nor Toto was to be found. There was a single black feather and Haru's favorite necklace left on her counter by an empty cup of tea as wording enough that they had gone and not to worry.

That was all that Baron and Muta would get. For all the support they were, this was a journey for the Crow-father and Human-daughter alone.

()()()()

It had taken very little to get hundreds of birds, from Haru's refuge and friends of Toto's to her refuge before the stars had begun to fade from the sky. There were solemn lines of cats all around not a one twitching in desire to stalk and catch the many avians about them. Flashes of color in the wan light of every form of plumage was there. Toto had instructed her on the way over that when he took flight, she was to simply start walking up. They would handle the rest. She was not to look down, but keep her eyes on him the entire time. It was to help her with the transition so that she would not be dizzy or faint as the magics took hold. The path to the avian kingdom was of course, in the wind currents. She would have to be carried there, but first she must be shrunken down to a manageable size. It was the first part of the test, how would she handle the change, the alteration.

Haru had started singing as a way to distract herself. It was a nonsense song, an adventuring child's warble that she could actually hold the notes too -one BeautifulWings had chirped at her when she was so tiny and trying to learn to say anything in their language- after a raucous response of laughter it was taken up and around.

Hundreds of different beaks spilled out the notes in a rousing dissonance that made her occasionally drop notes as she laughed. There was rasps and tweets, chirps and squawks, honking and strange lilting warbles that made an absolute mess of the tunes. It was perfect in the very flaws it was made up of and the joy of the impromptu musical number with all the skill of preschoolers banging pots and pans alongside opera divas and Vatican choir, somehow became something so beautiful tears fell shamelessly from her eyes as she joined in. It was a round robin, the tune circling as one began, another group took up as the first took the second course, and over and over until it was entirely hypnotic.

She was jarred from her song into a shriek of unbridled childish delight as the last step dropped from under her and she was suddenly with a WhOOMph! Upon glossy black feathers, surrounded in a scent she knew so well.

She was flying upon her Toto-tou-san!

Arms spread to the side Haru closed her eyes for a moment, head tossed back and for a moment forgot the song, forgot the cat kingdom and craziness, forgot that she was a catspeaker and her mother had health issues and everything for the sheer joy of feeling the sway of flight.

Her heart shuddered.

Time ceased.

There was a strange sensation of not breathing, no heartbeat. Utter and complete stillness encompassed her for all she could feel her father's form beneath her it did not move. Her eyes were closed and could not open and she was unable to adjust her position. Time had truly halted with her in it's talons.

Somehow she knew this was _when._ What would she give up?

For a brief moment she felt sick. Betrayal wrenched her insides because she did love her mother, truly she did...yet her internal answer did not waver.

 _Anything but my crow-father._

Time resumed as if nothing had happened and the song continued. Something inside of Haru felt..different. Altered. As she could not guess what nor have a way to learn she simply let that go.

Her eyes instead latched onto the clouds..oh the clouds! Silver lined and dappled storms, multiple hues of a sun rise bled into those of a sun set..fluffy and white next to wispy and translucent. Every sort of cloud that had ever been and could be was there, some crackling with lightning or swirling in a hurricane while others glowed with moon or starlight. Breezes fluttered by with leaves and petals, songs and whispers moving through the air currents almost visible.

"...I don't think I've ever seen such beauty.."

"I have." Toto replied, tilting his head to glance back at his awestruck hatchling as her head swiveled about like an owl almost. "Every time you smile."

He was gifted with the most breathtaking beam from the now diminutive woman as she turned to face him and felt the wellspring inside of him, which had started to feel drained and cracked and aching from the effort to bring her over..suddenly overflowing with molten silver. To one of stone it was fortifying, healing. A tremor went through his body but he did not break eye contact, the other looking out where he was going. Something had changed. The price he had to pay was his reserves, all of it, risking that he could not bring her back the other way without shattering and he had simply known that. It had scraped everything inside back to empty as before he'd been rescued by a little girl untangling wire from his feathers.

It was now spilling out and rapidly so, as if there had never been anything other than a waterfall within him. The scraping had removed the lingering doubts and paltry bits of belief from others that had been there before, cleaning his soul from that which had cloyed up what he lived from like arteries coated in plaque. The sudden rush of single minded affection and belief in him..more than _anyone or anything_..

For the first time Toto was whole.

He could remember.

Those precious first memories as a creation that he had always longed for were there if he reached for them, but instead despite the years he'd attempted to do that he shoved them aside. For now all that mattered was Haru.

Landing in the avian kingdom on bits of branches and what seemed like glass made leaves was an immense false tree structure that bore fruit of thousands of species and fed insects of far more. There were streams that ran in other areas flush with fish whose scales would sparkle like precious jewels to the point collecting and adorning oneself with scales was considered a rather fine thing to do. There were territories of all sorts here, if one merely flew the right currents but it was the central hub, the heart of the kingdom, the tree to end all trees that was the dwelling of the monarch.

Haru couldn't find words, awe dripping off her very breath as she slid down and followed him. A pair of beautiful robins in fine hats and scaled foot braces, talons looking dipped in gold hopped before them and chirped an invitation.

"They are welcoming you, Haru."

Haru smiled then and bowed to them, not attempting to speak as she simply did not understand the language and sound was so _very important_ to not mimic. Instead she let her body speak for her. It was rather..eloquent. Her awe, her honor at being there, the fear and trepidation and uncertainty but determination was read off her every line. Her hair was loose and fluffy from the wind snarls of flight but made her look more like a determined chick than anything. Her fingers and hands flitted about expressively and all the birds there, curious oh so curious to see a human-daughter here to the famed gargoyle! Every eye softened though seeing how she deferred to him, brushing against feathers and wings, looking up at him with the ageless expression of a newly hatched ball of feathers looking to their parents for food and guidance.

That she was thirty mattered not at all here, Haru had always been comfortable just _being_ rather then labeling by age. Her dignity was still there as she followed after his hops, her unsurpassed wonder as she whirled and spun around not wishing to miss a single sight..but keeping a hand upon his form made no few trill in amusement.

It was in her breath. Her gaze, her movement. The tilt of her head and the skip to her steps that proclaimed her as one who had been reared by one clad in feathers to those who looked.

Not a soul challenged Haru for being there, because when they looked at her..they saw a fledgling without means to fly.

Everywhere that Haru looked were birds. And what birds! All sizes and shapes, even one that she swore looked like a lost Dodo! Large bills were inked and decorated with berry juice looking stains and blossoms and scales, even insect wings were used to decorate. A few fierce looking raptors patrolled with small lizard and mammalian skulls here and there, wicked enhancements to their curved beaks and talons and metallic gleams to the edges of their wing feathers.

Swans floated down a river that seemed made of glass it was so clear, their feet paddling furiously for all that above the surface they mimicked the most elegant of ladies and had dyed patterns etched upon them in what must surely be avian makeup. The traditional hues were out the window, she saw pink falcons and dappled gray flamingos, rainbow hued pigeons and blue seagulls..there were several black and white parrots with green feet and purple beaks..some birds seemed almost fantastical and a red peacock made her startle wondering at first if it was a phoenix..

"I am glad you seem to enjoy our home." Came a soft voice. A gentle cooing that made Haru whirl back around and without helping it, she sank to her knees. She didn't see Toto bowed, wings out beside her. Russet eyes locked with ones that seemed pink and silver..like the stars had alighted there in the warmth of the sunrise..

She was beautiful.

A simple dove. It was in her very simplicity, no adornment save the smallest nod to her rank being what seemed like pure gold leaf having been layered upon her talons.

She moved slightly and the dove was now a pigeon. Still albino. Still... breathtaking.

"You did not expect something more dramatic?" The Queen for surely this was the queen, asked, but it was a soft gentle amusement.

"I don't understand.."

There was such an utter silence but the Queen was clearly amused, and pleased. She shifted again and the pigeon was now a sparrow.

"No, clearly not." The sparrow looked at her wing, outstretching it and the motion changed her to a gull. Not a brown and gray female but keeping her color.

"Toto, you had downplayed your hatchling! I am impressed, most sire's cannot help but boast endlessly and overmuch about their offspring but.."

"Forgive me, great one, but what does she see?" Toto's voice was soft, and the sudden hush was tense, anticipatory.

"You may answer that, little hatchling." The Queen's voice was lyrical and warmth and so Haru blinked.

"At first a dove, a pigeon, a sparrow..a gull..now a lark..all of which are astoundingly lovely and albino but with the stars caught in her gaze and gold on her toes." Haru said slowly, curious at the outcry of startlement though none of it thankfully was angry.

"Haru..I see a crow. Beautiful beyond compare in her feathers though the colors are as you say.." Toto spoke softly, and emboldened on of the robins she'd first seen hopped forward.

"And I see a Robin resplendent for all her feathers are like the moon's light."

"I see a falcon, swift and small and flawless." Cried a falcon beside her.

"A Hawk!"

"Swan!"

One after another all the birds called out their own species, though all agreed the coloring was albino and she had the golden feet and the gaze Haru spoke of. Haru turned back, jaw slightly open as she met the warm eyes of the monarch, now seeming like a common black bird turned white.

"You see Haru..I AM. I am the first of the birds and the last that shall be here. All see me as they are, you see the humble..the simple but it does not occur to you that what many consider the 'common and low' of our race should not be here upon my gilded perch. It says a great deal about you. I have no doubt in time you would observe me as all that are and could be..and even those who are no more. It speaks very highly of you.."

Haru blinked as well..

quite suddenly there was a very pretty...

very fluffy...

regal..

"Chicken?"

The raucous was sudden and delighted and even the monarch herself was clucking in laughter at Haru's befuddled comment.

"Indeed." Beak before her and white wings suddenly around Haru's head as she lowered in to give a secret the Monarch whispered. "I am the chicken who first laid the egg..from which hatched a thousand species. They do not see as you do little hatchling.."

"Oh!" Haru's eyes widened. They heard chicken and it was delighted laughter which had barely let her hear the monarch as they thought it was just another humble avian species Haru observed since they all saw their own. It said much really, about souls be they human or bird that they all saw their own as fit to rule. Her own voice dropped to a whisper as she mulled over the words. "I Am...indeed..You ARE..."

"I cannot help you for that which you came." The queen said as she drew back, wings fluttering back around her so the cardinal she was could seem to shrug. "Because you see..much as we must free ourselves from the shell, this journey you are to go on is needed. You must emerge from your own egg now, Haru.." a head tilt and as if Toto hadn't just cawed in despair she nodded at Haru.

"You paid a price and do not know what. That is the best sort. Faith is a wonderful thing Haru, even if it is just in everything being okay..and worrying for those you love is no shame." The majestic bird was now something Haru had no name for as she settled back on her perch. "I can give you one gift which will help you as you figure out things.." The monarch chirped once. "It comes at a price however. Will you pay again without knowing?"

There was no explanation of the gift and something in Haru stirred. This felt like when she had gone through the training from Ginger Stripes Clan in the Right Call. There was something here, something no one could warn her of or give her heed, she could tell by Toto's not just silence but utter stillness so he did not influence her.

Haru had no way to know if this would be like gaining fairie sight by having her eyes scratched so she could no longer see the real world as in one of her old books.

Yet, the One Queen of the bird's, the only that would Ever Be, had given her a gift of her secret in secret. That she felt she needed to announce this gift and not give the price-which meant this was a boon more than a gift, which would be far greater..- her instincts, that odd step out of reality that had always hovered about her from the start was begging.

Haru bowed her head and kept her gaze on the floor to help her keep her voice steady.

"I am in your talons."

There was a hush and before Haru was nudged a single rotten looking fruit. It was large of course, for she was so small. Blemished and bruised and smelling slightly fermented. It may have been a peach or a nectarine or some other orange hued soft fruit once but it was mostly brown now with dark soft spots.

"One bite. Only one. Chew well and swallow. "

Haru lifted the fruit that was the size of a large watermelon and did not hesitate though she had to hold her breath and inwardly hoped it wasn't full of worms as an avian treat but bit down. The fruit had squished uncomfortably when she picked it up and did so again as she bit in, juices flowing all over her face and neck, pooling on her body as the too ripe fruit entered her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight but it didn't hide the squelching sound or the taste and texture. Still Haru not only chewed, carefully, focusing on the counting and not the repugnance of the item.

She swallowed.

Nothing seemed to happen. The fruit was swiftly taken away by a pair of glossy blackbirds with yellow breasts and was that spectacles on one? There was a fluttering of feathers and somehow all traces of her juice stains on her clothing was gone and it felt like it had sank into her skin rather than be wiped away.

The regal queen, now looking for all the world like a duck, nodded. "It will become known when it is time. Now, there's a nest prepared for you and your sire to rest before you return home at sunset."

There was of course, no arguing with a queen. Considering how long the day had already been, half over as it was, Haru had no complaints to being shown to a lovely hollowed out part of the tree with a soft nest of downy feathers and fabric with scale mosaics along the interior that looked like some legends she had never heard of.

Indeed it was such a novel sensation curling up under Toto's wing like a real chick, that Haru couldn't even think anything other than _this was the gift she loved._

Toto's gentle preening of her hair as he tucked his wing around her and stretched out his neck to sleep said much the same.

When they awoke they would return, and from there would be the cat kingdom to face.

For now though? Crow-father and Human-daughter basked in the nest in another realm entirely.

"Such a wondrous little chick..that human.." the queen murmured as she looked into the sky by her lonesome, her many subjects often leaving her be. It was pleasant that even she could be surprised at times. Yes, it made the gift she'd given truly fitting. When the time came, she knew that the special little un-feathered hatchling would agree.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that leaving the Avian kingdom was far harder a task than the arrival if only because Haru could not help but look around and her feet seemed to take far smaller steps.

"Having been here, some part of me will never leave." She whispered softly, aware of the truth of her words. It was not her way to deceive herself and there was much here to explore and wonder over. So many things it would have taken decades to even begin to familiarize with. The loss of such a chance was a heavy thought upon her mind that seemed to place her trials to come with the Kingdom of Cat's far and away.

"Haru?" Came Toto's concerned voice as he paused mid hop to glance back at his human-daughter.

"It's just, I think I fell in love with this place, Tou-san." Haru answered even as she walked beside him, her hand along his wing as he hopped forward, head swiveling to sear the memories of this place into her mind. More than a few of the local birds would step forward and bob their heads and trill greetings. There were those who had learned human speech but most of them did not, it still always made Haru smile.

And then there was a small disheveled brown bird with eyes that were more glassy than they were clear and his feather's upon his head in dissaray. There was a strange way of moving that it had that made Haru think of an old man with his cane.

The fluffy bird moved to block their way and chirruped. "Ru."

Haru blinked at the clipping of her name before her eyes swept over the dim colored feathers. She knew the banding. Though it had been many years since she last saw that exact pattern and the colors were not so vibrant as they once were, it was burned into the memories of a little girl who snuck out at night.

"Beautiful wings?"

"Ru!" The old bird bobbed his head and with a cry of delight Haru rushed forth. Her hands so small now compared to the bird easily her own size even as she gently smoothed the feathers on his head and neck that were out of place in practiced motions from having a Crow-father. Clearly he was molting. A stream of chirps and tones poured out of his beak as he submitted to her motions while Haru's eyes danced. That she could not understand his words meant little, they had always done just fine speaking with their hearts.

"You are here..oh Beautiful Wings I did wonder what had happened to you years ago. You are well my dear friend? Happy?"

A half bob of his head and then just to tease he ever so gently nosed at her jacket making Haru laugh.

"I've no treats with me my dearest brave one."

"Haru? Little one these are your friend's hatchlings. They wanted to thank you for caring for him. He came here many years ago rather than stay and perish in the human realm." Toto interrupted gently and from where Haru was standing she glanced over. Several birds of glossy browns and tan with markings that to Haru's eyes showed them as similar to Beautiful wings were standing there. As one they started bobbing their heads at her and Haru smiled.

"He took care of me, it is a pleasure to meet you."

They were not delayed much longer as Toto needed to fly them away before the hour grew too late but the combination of rest and the utterly content sensation of having his magical reserves filled by the adoration of his human-daughter let Toto quite happy to wait on the offspring of the sparrow. After all, they had been thrilled to learn that yes, their father and grand father really had been regarded so highly by a human girl who had dubbed him Beautiful Wings. A human who had been granted an audience with their monarch and received a Boon no less.

Perhaps they were leaving the Avian kingdom without the answers they had sought when they arrived but departing did not have them empty in talons. Toto settled his feathers and felt content. The Monarch had stated she needed to go on this journey. It was a journey however and that meant it would end with Haru back home, safely. Toto could fly strongly with that knowledge. Though it still worried him. The price he had paid was every ounce of magic stripped only to be replaced a thousand fold by Haru's belief and affection no longer restricted by his warped ability to accept. After all even as a crow Gargoyles were rarely regarded kindly and it had maligned him even in unintentional ways. But Haru, his little hatchling, had no idea what price she paid to enter the kingdom nor what the cost to have the Heavenly Peach offered to her.

Toto couldn't even explain what little he knew of the Monarch's boon because that knowledge was forbidden to any not feathered.

However, he had faith in the beautiful and endless Queen of all the Birds and if she thought that Haru would be best served in eating from the fabled fruit, then he could silence his worries. It eased his own mind to just focus on being the loving support his human-chick so dearly needed.

()()()()()()()()()

Haru almost fell into a daze for the return flight and once her feet were back on the earth she realized the air was different in the human realm. It was not so clean, pure. Indeed Haru fell to her knees as she coughed violently, almost wheezing in an attempt to get air in. Toto fluttered around her helplessly and cawed at her.

"Relax, Haru. There's no magic here, and too many things in the air. Your lungs are in shock. Breathe."

"Chicky? Huh we just saw that you were gone.." Muta said as he waddled over. "Don't tell me you couldn't get there?"

"I suspect it is more that the time fluctuation worked in such a way we were the ones behind." Baron stated calmly as he walked over, not wishing to alarm the woman already struggling to breathe normally. At least Toto's circling and his soft reminders of 'in and one..two..three..out..good girl..that's my brave hatchling..' seemed to have helped Haru through the shocking adjustment.

"My apologies.." Haru started but Muta would have none of it, not from the woman he could admit was pretty great company but he refused to give any credit to Toto for that.

"First time I came over the air here made me cough up a hairball."

"Don't speak of such things! So vulgar." Baron groaned as he covered his face with a glove but Haru started laughing so it seemed that in this one instance, Muta had read the situation perfectly.

"What? It did. Biggest one ever"


	7. Chapter 7

The waiting for the next event was starting to wear on her. Perhaps, Haru mused, it was because she had finally flown upon the currents from her crow-father's back. Been to a kingdom of birds where her heart had sung and felt at peace, indeed, being once more in the human realm now felt off. She sat alone as the members of the Cat Bureau spoke to each other and gazed into her teacup, a beautiful rich blend thanks to Baron's guidance.

If not for her mother...

Yes. Haru knew the truth now. She would _never_ wish ill upon her mother. No, quite the opposite. She wished her mother hale and well again instead of this diminished form of herself for all she was just as sweet and at times witty. The stroke had in a way robbed her of at least half of whom she was, however, and Haru could admit at times it hurt. Stung, that her mother was robbed and almost a stranger in her place. She loved her no less. Perhaps it was in the twilight years that most parents fell under their child's care, in Haru's case it was just a little earlier.

It did not change one truth she knew at the deepest core of her being, and finally was voicing aloud whilst alone.

"I could have stayed in the kingdom of the birds..."

She wished, truly, that she had. Something of herself had been left there, paid a price twice over, and yet she did not know what they were. Haru's gaze fell to her mostly untouched tea and then that same resolve slowly shifted over her. It was a shawl draped by unseen hands, confidence, and certainty when she needed it most.

It was time to stop waiting.

Taking one slow breath she walked into the room where the three males, Bird, Cat, Doll, were arguing and spoke softly.

"We should go to the Cat Kingdom."

In the utterly stunned silence that met her, Haru sipped her tea.


End file.
